deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blanca Alvarez
}} Blanca Alvarez is a supporting character on Devious Maids. She was a young and ambitious maid with dreams of going to college, and it seemed like she was finally going to get what she wanted when Marisol landed her a job with the Stappords, a seemingly picture-perfect family with a new adopted daughter who, unlike her previous employers, allowed Blanca time off for school. However, things took a dramatic turn when Blanca returned home to discover a bloody crime scene in the living room. Subsequent investigating led to her being kidnapped by an accomplice of Taylor's, and when she tried to escape, she was hanged and framed for murder. Biography 'Early Life' Blanca was born in 1993 in Arizona. As she grew up with a sister named Amelia, their mother worked as a maid. Before she died, she made Blanca promise to attend college and make something of her life. Blanca received her mother's necklace - which belonged to her mother before that - as inheritance. From this moment, she never took it off. Later, Blanca moved to Beverly Hills, where she ended up becoming a maid herself to pay for her studies, and found a job at a house down the street from Genevieve's, leading her to meet Zoila Diaz. The latter introduced Blanca to her maid friend Carmen Luna, who tried to give her a bad image of Marisol, now a successful best selling author. One day, Blanca asked her boss to change her hours to go to college part time, but soon after her asking, she was fired. 'Season 3' }} One day, Marisol heads out to lunch with Zoila, Carmen and Blanca. The latter introduces herself to Marisol, saying she heard so much about her. Marisol tells her she hope she heard nothing bad about her. Blanca gives an embarrassed look at Carmen, and answers no. Zoila reveals they met a couple of months ago, because Blanca works down the street from Genevieve as a maid. However, Blanca reveals that her boss fired her. She adds she can't afford classes now because she is super broke. Marisol says that the Stappord family just moved back in to town, and adds they are probably looking for someone, and they will have no problem with her college hours, so she is going to recommend her to them. Eventually, Blanca is hired by Taylor and Michael. On her first day at the job, while Taylor is talking with Blanca, Michael is screaming at Katy for ruining his paperwork. Moreover, Taylor and Michael must head to the book signing for Marisol, and Taylor does not want to leave Katy alone so she plans to bring her with them. Michael asks Blanca to watch over Katy, while he goes to talk privately with Taylor. Blanca is preparing a snack for Katy, telling her even if her parents fight sometimes, it does not mean they do not love each other anymore. However, Katy tells Blanca that she and her mom do not love her dad. Blanca finds that really strange. After the book signing party, Blanca heads to the Stappord house to move her stuff in. Taylor is crying while she tries to clean something in the living room. Blanca tells her she will do it, but Taylor tries to stop her from walking in to the living-room. When Blanca enters in the room, she discovers the couch is covered in blood, the lamp is broken, and the walls are splattered with blood. Blanca asks Taylor what happened, and she does not answer. }} At the Stappord house, Blanca is cleaning up the blood stains in the living room. Taylor told her that a burglar broke in to her house and she stabbed him. She begs her not to tell anyone what happened. Blanca promises she will not tell it. Later, Figueroa arrives at Taylor’s house. He tells her they found the severed leg, so he comes to ask to everyone what they did at the moment of the crime. Taylor tells him she was at her house, and the detective gives her his card, in case she remembers something. Blanca, who heard everything, is furious and accuses Taylor of lying to her. Blanca starts packing her bags, while Taylor says she cans explain everything. A still angry Blanca asks ironically how the burglar could ran away without a leg. Taylor does not know what to answer, and Blanca asks her employer if the burglar is dead. Taylor confirms it. Blanca is quite shocked and asks if Taylor killed him. The latter refuses to answer, and begs her to not say anything to the police, explaining that Katy’s adoption was not legal. Blanca tells her she refuses to be a part of this, and she leaves. The next day, Blanca shows up at Marisol’s house, and reveals she has to quit because Taylor was "asking a lot of her". Marisol tells her when an employer asks "a lot of her", she is allowed to ask something in return, so the problem could be an opportunity in disguise. Later, Blanca heads back to the Stappord house to talk with Taylor. Blanca explains she really wants to go to college, but her studies cost so much money. Taylor tells her she comes back, she will get a pretty big raise. She adds she will be able to finish college. Blanca reassures her that she will be so grateful... and quiet if it happens. Taylor seems happy that the women found a compromise. Later, Taylor asks Blanca to clean Katy's bedroom. The maid begins her task, and notices Katy's paintings: they represent blood, a girl dressed with a knife in her hand, and a blooding stabbed man with the knife in his heart. Blanca is shocked to see that. }} At the Stappord house, Blanca sleeps, but is soon woken up when she hears someone screaming. She discovers Taylor, who is comforting Katy. Taylor tells to Blanca the little girl had another nightmare. She adds she does not know what she has, and Blanca tells her she wants to show something to Taylor. She shows the paitings she found, saying she thinks Katy saw the intruder attack. Taylor refuses to believe it, and takes the paitings. Later, at a wedding shop, Zoila is presenting some wedding dresses to Rosie, Carmen, Marisol and Blanca. The latter says she does not have a good dress for the wedding, and Carmen says she will lend one of her dresses to her. Then, Marisol says she found another work for Blanca, but the latter replies she worked everything out with Taylor so she is fine now. At the Stappord house, Blanca discovers Katy's paitings in the garbage cans. She confronts the little girl about them, which reveals the dead man on them is her daddy. That night, Blanca shows Katy's paintings to Taylor and says the girl told her the truth about what happened that night. Taylor is confused, and Blanca tells her she is sure that Katy killed Michael so Taylor is protecting her. At this moment, Taylor calls Michael, who enters in the room. Blanca is really shocked to see him alive. The next day, the maid tries to speak to Michael about the crime scene. However, Taylor cuts her, asking her to run to the pharmacy. Blanca is forced to obey and she leaves. The next day is the wedding day. Carmen asks Blanca if she is all right, and the latter retorts something bad happened at the Stappord's. Carmen tells her to come by after to tell her all about it. Later, Blanca is among the guests when the ceremony begins. However, it is interrupted when Rosie faints after she discovered that Ernesto is alive, and when Javier breaks up with Zoila. That night, Blanca returns to the Stappord's house. The whole house is in the dark, like nobody was there. Blanca hears some strange noises, before being kidnapped by a masked man, leaving her beloved necklace behind in the struggle. }} Blanca's captor, whoever he may be, delivers a tray of food down in the basement in which she's tied up, barely able to move thanks to the ropes keeping her in place. She begs for mercy, promising not to go to the police should she be set free, but the masked man gives no reply, simply setting down the tray and leaving. After her meal, Blanca takes note of the tray's metal edges and realizes that the basement is soundproof, and thus she's able to bash it against the floor as loudly as she likes until part of the metal edge splinters off, creating something sharp and blade-like against which she can begin wearing away at her ropes. Soon enough, the rope keeping her wrists together is torn and she's able to untie the rest, then finding her way to her feet but hardly being able to walk due to laying down for so long. Despite this, she manages to make her way up the basement stairs and into the nice house above where, to her surprise, she discovers a candle-lit shrine dedicated to Louie Becker - the man whose blood was found all over Taylor Stappord's living room. Because she ponders over this for so long, the masked man is able to sneak up behind Blanca and drag her away. The next day, Evelyn Powell is looking around the very same house, hoping to buy it. Just as she begins to wonder what's wrong with it, her real-estate agent hears a scream and comes rushing to her aid, shocked as she is to discover... Blanca, her dead body hanging from the ceiling; tied-up bed sheets are now acting as a noose around her neck. Beneath her, written in red, are the words "FORGIVE ME". To the untrained observer, it appears that Blanca killed herself after committing the horrendous crime responsible for the series of gruesome discoveries currently plaguing Beverly Hills. 'Post-Death' 'Season 3' }} Following the discovery of Blanca's body, as well as a forged suicide note, it is falsely deduced that she was the one responsible for the murder of Louie Becker. Marisol, Rosie, Zoila and Carmen - the latter expresses disbelief over the fact that the best photograph the news could find is less than flattering for the deceased - watch in shock as the paramedics remove her from the house in which she was supposedly squatting in a body bag, with the events being transmitted to one of their tablets via internet. Rosie is adamant that Blanca is innocent, and she soon gets the girls to agree with her on that, believing that perhaps the Stappords are hiding something. The maids defend Blanca against those who disparage her, while Rosie gives her necklace (which was found on the floor by Katy) to Michael, seeing that it's been broken and suggesting that this means foul play. He requests that she not mention Blanca around Katy, because she is fragile about the subject, and later confronts a distraught Taylor with the piece of evidence given to him by Rosie. However, she refuses to tell him anything that she may know because then he would be considered an accomplice, and Katy needs at least one parent not in jail. Ernesto brings up the fact that Rosie believes Blanca was murdered in front of the Stappords, which is met with much awkwardness. It is revealed by Taylor that Sebastien Dussault is the man who killed Blanca to both frame her for Louie's murder, which he also committed, and stop her from asking questions. Carmen discovers this for herself when looking through her lover's closet, eventually coming across the mask he wore when keeping the dead maid hostage and then the dress she lent her - the one Blanca wore to Zoila's wedding that she was wearing when she disappeared. Ultimately, her killer is brought to justice when he explodes along with the Powell house. Trivia *Blanca was originally named "Dolores", but the writers changed the name because they felt Naya Rivera did not look like a "Dolores".https://twitter.com/BrianTanen/status/605544001349914624 *In "The Turning Point", Blanca is seen wearing gray nail polish; however in "The Awful Truth", just before she was kidnapped, she was wearing none. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 301 41.png Promo 301 42.png Promo 302 07.png Promo 302 08.png Promo 302 09.png Promo 302 21.png Promo 303 06.png Promo 303 07.png Promo 303 15.png Promo 303 16.png Promo 303 25.png Promo 303 27.png Promo 307 09.png Promo 307 10.png Promo 307 11.png Promo 307 12.png Promo 307 13.png Promo 307 14.png Promo 307 15.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Maids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Featured Articles